Swashplate compressors use a swashplate disposed on a shaft at an angle to translate rotational movement of the shaft into linear movement of a piston. The piston movement allows for compression of a gas within the cylinder bore. The pistons of these compressors frequently include grooves on their surface for facilitating the movement of lubricating oil suspended in the gas to the moving parts of the compressor. A side load can be exerted on the piston in these compressors adding stress to the piston. The present invention provides pistons having one or more grooves and/or recesses optimally positioned around the region that receives the side load, thereby providing the ability to move lubricating oil to the moving parts of the compressor without compromising the surface that receives the side load